masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:AI Hacking
Usefulness in ME2 This ability seriously got screwed over in ME2. There is hardly any real use for it now that the Geth aren't the main baddies. Elamdri 03:30, February 5, 2010 (UTC) And completely unusable endgame, there are no synthetics at all. 20:19, February 7, 2010 (UTC) It's wonderful when it's useful. Doing Legion's loyalty mission with Tali, an Engineer Shepard and Legion is hilarious -- The combination of three combat drones PLUS three hacked AI enemies (ideally placed behind all other enemies) essentially ruins any sense of cover for the enemy. The lack of synthetic enemies compared to the first game does, however, limit its usefulness, but don't underestimate how many there are. Guard drones are relatively common throughout. JackSlack 05:09, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Why is it stated that hacked synthetics can only use their primary weapons? I saw hacked Geth Hunters cloaking, YMIR Mechs firing their rockets launchers, at last, I saw Geth Primes using siege pulse against Shepard's enemies. Harbinger265 05:24, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I've even seen a hacked Geth trooper use its Shield Boost to heal itself from damage caused by Shepard. Tali's no.1 fan 17:18, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Page Split/Merge Maybe I missed the discussion but why was the AI Hacking info on this page pinched from the Hacking page? I know AI Hacking shares the same name, but would it not have made more sense to have this page exclusively about the Mass Effect 2 power, with a template at the top? Same goes with the Neural Shock and Overload pages. All the other Mass Effect 1 talents were not moved to the new format, e.g. Tactical Armor and Shield Boost are still on the same page. Dch2404 23:04, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Shields that aren't Shields While messing around on Atlas Station I was puzzled to find that Garrus' heavily upgraded Area Overload did not take out the shield of an AI Hacked Geth Trooper. It was only rank 2; the shield should only have been 200 points strong. I experimented further and found that Garrus' Overload could take out the shields of an unhacked Geth Trooper. I can only conclude that the shield AI Hacking gives a synthetic does not behave the same way as a usual shield. Or maybe it's just more glitches. Could someone else look into this? Tali's no.1 fan 17:51, July 8, 2011 (UTC) :It's most likely intentional to prevent friendly fire. I'm not sure if I have run into the issue myself, but that's what I would assume to be the cause of the inability to take out a hacked Geth shield.--Xaero Dumort 18:48, July 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Should we add something like: "the shield AI Hacking gives a synthetic does not take damage the same way as an average enemy shield does, i.e. it is more resistant to Overload" to the player notes? Tali's no.1 fan 16:37, July 9, 2011 (UTC) :I would be inclined to say no only for the fact that we would have to prove that hostile Overload does less or is ineffective. Also because most people are not concerned with overloading their hacked partner and only even think about damaging them if they are the last survivor of an enemy wave.--Xaero Dumort 17:55, July 9, 2011 (UTC) ::I suppose you're right. It's not that important; I only discovered it while messing around. Well, it's here on the talk page for anyone to take stock of in future. Tali's no.1 fan 19:09, July 9, 2011 (UTC) You might try testing it with Energy Drain as well; I'm ~90% sure I was able to drain a friendly hacked mech's shields with it before. Also, not sure if you were directly targeting the hacked mech or targeting a nearby enemy mech and checking to see if the hacked one was also hit, but that may have something to do with it.